<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanh Xuân Và Cuộc Đời Của Anh Mang Tên Em by mewgulfvnfcsubteam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127487">Thanh Xuân Và Cuộc Đời Của Anh Mang Tên Em</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgulfvnfcsubteam/pseuds/mewgulfvnfcsubteam'>mewgulfvnfcsubteam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgulfvnfcsubteam/pseuds/mewgulfvnfcsubteam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulf vừa xoa trán vừa ngẩng đầu lên. </p><p>Đập vào mắt là người đàn ông phải nói là đẹp đến mất hồn. Nhất là đôi mắt. Khi nhìn vào đó bản thân như bị hút vào một cái hố đen vũ trụ, dù bản thân không muốn nhưng không thể cưỡng lại được mà bị cuốn vào.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gặp Gỡ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cậu, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong là sinh viên năm 3 ngành truyền thông. Nói sao nhỉ... Gulf là chàng trai mê bóng đá nhưng khí chất lại cứ như thư sinh học viện. Năm nay cậu 22 tuổi. </p><p>Hôm nay, là ngày đầu tiên cậu thực tập. Một công ty truyền thông lớn của Thái. Vì ba cậu có quen người trong công ty này nên cậu mới có thể vinh hạnh thực tập ở đây. </p><p>Tuy đã biết công ty này quy mô lớn nhưng khi đặt chân đến đây thì không thể không cảm thán sự to lớn của nơi này. Cậu nghe nói toà nhà này có 50 tầng. Và công ty truyền thông thần thánh cậu thực tập chỉ là một nhánh của toà nhà này thôi. Và đây cũng không phải trụ sở chính mà chỉ là chi nhánh ở Thái. </p><p>Bước vào sảnh..... </p><p>Gulf đang bị sự hoành tráng ở đây làm choáng váng, đến nổi không biết mình đang làm gì. </p><p>Aaa.... </p><p>Đau thật. Hình như cậu vừa đâm phải ai rồi.. </p><p>Gulf vừa xoa trán vừa ngẩng đầu lên. </p><p>Đập vào mắt là người đàn ông phải nói là đẹp đến mất hồn. Nhất là đôi mắt. Khi nhìn vào đó bản thân như bị hút vào một cái hố đen vũ trụ, dù bản thân không muốn nhưng không thể cưỡng lại được mà bị cuốn vào. </p><p>- Sau này đi đứng cẩn thận._ Người đàn ông đột nhiên lên tiếng, lấy tay xoa nhẹ tóc Gulf rồi xoay người đi. </p><p>Gulf cứ ngơ ngác đứng đó, mặt cậu đỏ ửng lên, nóng bừng. </p><p>- Cậu không sao chứ? Giám đốc kêu cậu đến gặp ngài._ Cô gái đi cùng người đàn ông đó vỗ nhẹ người Gulf, giọng nói hay như hoạ mi hót vậy. </p><p>- Thực tập sinh như tôi cũng phải gặp giám đốc sao?_ Gulf thật sự không hiểu về cái việc gặp giám đốc này, cậu vừa bước  vào đã bị kiểm lỗi và bắt đi gặp giám đốc ư.... </p><p>- Đây là ý của ngài, tôi không dám cãi. Cầu cậu mau đi đi, không nói tụi tui không được yên thân đâu. </p><p>Gulf ngơ ngác không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra cứ vô thức đi theo cô gái đó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Khó Hiểu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ánh nắng mặt trời len qua cửa sổ sát đất chiếu nhẹ lên người đàn ông ngồi đó, tạo ra một hình ảnh mãn nhãn. Nước da bắt sáng dưới ánh nắng mặt trời, đôi mày hơi chau lại như cái lưỡi liềm, góc cằm nửa sáng nửa tối tạo nên sự bí ẩn cho nét đẹp hoàn mỹ này, làn da không tì vết. Đôi mắt hẹp dài như chứa cả một kho tàng và muốn cuốn người ta vào đó để tìm hiểu tận sâu trong ánh mắt đó là cái gì.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mời vào..... </p><p>Giọng người đàn ông trong phòng vọng ra. Âm điệu trầm ổn làm tim cậu như ngừng đập, khuôn mặt nóng lên bất thường. Gulf hít sâu vào cố gắng kiềm nén cảm xúc bây giờ của bản thân lại. Cậu tự nhận bản thân không phải người thanh khống, và điều quan trọng nhất là cậu thích con gái và không có cảm giác với đàn ông. Cậu tự hỏi có phải bản thân đang bị bệnh hay không nữa..... </p><p>Cô thư ký mở cửa cho cậu vào rồi đóng lại.</p><p>-......_ Gulf nhìn cánh cửa dần đóng lại mà trái tim cứ bất an không yên. Giống như bản thân đang lọt vào hang hổ vậy. </p><p>- Lại đây ngồi. _ Người đàn ông lên tiếng, đầu không ngẩng lên, vẫn cứ chăm chú làm việc. </p><p>Gulf chầm chậm bước lại cái ghế đối diện anh ngồi xuống. Nếu cậu tìm hiểu không lầm thì người này tên là Mew Suppasit vừa du học từ Anh về 2 tháng trước và là Tổng giám đốc của công ty này. Hình như anh ta 29 tuổi thì phải... </p><p>Nói thật, theo góc nhìn của cậu thì Mew thật sự đẹp. Nét mặt chăm chú làm việc như vậy có thể giết chết trái tim của bao cô gái cũng nên. <br/>Ánh nắng mặt trời len qua cửa sổ sát đất chiếu nhẹ lên người đàn ông ngồi đó, tạo ra một hình ảnh mãn nhãn. Nước da bắt sáng dưới ánh nắng mặt trời, đôi mày hơi chau lại như cái lưỡi liềm, góc cằm nửa sáng nửa tối tạo nên sự bí ẩn cho nét đẹp hoàn mỹ này, làn da không tì vết. Đôi mắt hẹp dài như chứa cả một kho tàng và muốn cuốn người ta vào đó để tìm hiểu tận sâu trong ánh mắt đó là cái gì. </p><p>- Nhìn đủ chưa._ Mew đặt bút xuống rồi ngẩng đầu lên. </p><p>Gulf hơi xấu hổ, 2 tai đỏ bừng lên. Hơi cúi đầu xuống để giấu đi sự thất lễ của bản thân. </p><p>Mew nhìn cậu như vậy, khoé môi hơi cong lên nhưng rồi che giấu đi rất nhanh. Ngón tay thon dài gõ từng nhịp lên mặt bàn. Ánh mắt sâu thẳm nhìn chằm chằm vào Gulf. </p><p>- Tổng giám đốc kêu tôi lên đây có việc gì ạ..._Gulf hít sâu vào, cố gắng áp chế lại sự xấu hổ của bản thân. Ngẩng đầu, hơi cong khoé môi, giữ cho nụ cười bản thân chuyên nghiệp nhất có thể. </p><p>- Cậu là con của chú Gom?</p><p>Gulf hơi cau mày, khó hiểu nhìn anh.</p><p>- Đúng ạ</p><p>Mew mỉm cười. Nụ cười trở nên dịu dàng tới nổi chính bản thân anh cũng không nhận ra. </p><p>- Được rồi, ra đi, thư ký tôi sẽ sắp xếp công việc cho cậu._ Mew nói xong, lại cúi xuống làm việc. </p><p>Gulf lại một lần nữa ngơ ra. Tổng giám đốc kêu cậu lên là chỉ để hỏi một câu vậy thôi à. </p><p>- Ngơ ra làm gì vậy._ Mew ngước mắt nhìn cậu. </p><p>- Không gì.. Tôi xin phép._ Gulf cúi chào rồi bước nhanh khỏi phòng làm việc. </p><p>Mew nhìn bóng lưng cậu mà mỉm cười. </p><p>- Ngày xưa em đâu ngốc như vậy đâu Gulf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bất Mãn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gulf chậm rãi hé đôi mắt xinh đẹp của mình, nhìn vào đồng hồ phía đối diện rồi nhẹ chớp mắt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ánh mặt trời buổi sớm len vào rèm cửa chiếu lên thân ảnh của người con trai trong chăn. Làm nổi bật lên làn da màu nâu nhẹ nhàng như chocolate sữa. Không khí nhẹ nhàng và thoang thoảng mùi hương dịu nhẹ làm người ta cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu. </p><p>Gulf chậm rãi hé đôi mắt xinh đẹp của mình, nhìn vào đồng hồ phía đối diện rồi nhẹ chớp mắt. </p><p>1 giờ chiều rồi à....</p><p>Đúng là đã lâu rồi cậu mới có cảm giác ngủ một giấc thoải mái như vậy. Thật không muốn ngồi dậy chút nào. </p><p>Reeng... Reeng... Reeng...</p><p>- Đáng ghét... Sao hôm nay lại có người gọi vậy._ Gulf chau đôi mày kiếm của mình, lộ rõ vẻ khó chịu. </p><p>Cậu cầm lấy điện thoại trên bàn, không cần nhìn là ai gọi đã bắt máy. </p><p>- Alo...</p><p>- Hôm nay Tổng giám đốc yêu cầu cậu tới công ty có chút việc. 2 giờ phải có mặt. Không cần mặc đồ công ty đâu. Đừng để Giám đốc chờ._ Giọng nữ thanh thoát vang lên trong điện thoại. Vừa nói xong câu đó không cần chờ cậu trả lời đã gác máy. Như sợ cậu từ chối vậy. </p><p>Gulf bật cả người dậy. Lại ngơ ngác. Tuần này đã là lần thứ mấy trong tuần cậu ngơ ra như vậy rồi??? Chính cậu còn không đếm nổi. Tổng giám đốc gì vậy??? Cậu chỉ là thực tập sinh chứ có phải trợ lý riêng của anh ta đâu chứ???? Bây giờ cậu kêu ba mình đổi chỗ thực tập được không, cậu thực sự không chịu nổi anh ta nữa rồi. Thực tập sinh bộ phận truyền thông có cần đem nước cho Tổng giám đốc không? Có cần đi ăn trưa cùng Tổng giám đốc trong phòng làm việc không? Có cần cuối buổi làm phải được Tổng giám đốc đưa về tận nhà hay không? Có cần chủ nhật kêu dậy đến công ty kiểu này hay không? </p><p>Cậu thực sự không hiểu đây là cách điều hành công ty của anh ta hay là anh ta đang đùa giỡn cậu. </p><p>Vậy mà đến nói từ chối cậu còn không được phép nữa. Đây là đang làm gì vậy hả? </p><p>Gulf bất đắc dĩ đứng dậy. Trong đầu chỉ có 1 suy nghĩ "Nếu có cơ hội cậu thật sự sẽ chơi chết anh ta".</p><p>Nhưng đâu biết rằng cậu đúng là có cơ hội, nhưng người bị chơi chết thì.... Thật khó nói...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tiện Đường</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Khuôn mặt Mew phóng đại trước mặt cậu. </p><p>A....</p><p>Cậu chỉ cần nhích tới chút nữa thì môi chạm môi đó. Mặt cậu bây giờ nóng bừng bừng, hai tai chắc đã đỏ lên rồi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thời tiết ở Bangkok dạo gần đây rất nóng. Ánh mặt trời trên đỉnh đầu vàng rực rỡ, khiến con người ta cảm thấy bỏng rát cả làn da. Thời tiết này thật sự nên ở nhà và đừng ra ngoài thì hơn. Nhưng bù lại những khóm hoa đang khoe sắc nơi này còn làm dịu lại được cái nắng oi bức khiến người ta phát điên này. </p><p>Gulf vừa ra khỏi chung cư đã muốn quay vào phòng trở lại. Sự hờn giận khi nãy còn chưa vơi, lại bị cái nóng này làm cho phát huy thêm. Cậu thật sự rất hận cái người đã bắt cậu ra khỏi chăn và căn phòng thoải mái đó. </p><p>Bỗng nhiên Gulf đứng sững người tại chỗ. </p><p>Ở bên gốc cây phía đối diện là Tổng giám đốc?????? Cậu đang bị hoa mắt phải không? </p><p>Mew chậm rãi bước lại gần Gulf. Ánh nắng gay gắt này nhìn ai ai cũng mồ hôi ướt đẫm còn người đàn ông này vẫn đẹp như vậy, vẫn thoải mái như vậy là sao? </p><p>Hôm nay, Mew không còn mặc những bộ vest đắc tiền thường ngày, thay vào đó là áo thun trắng và quần bò nâu. Nói thật, cậu thật sự ganh tỵ làn da của anh ta, rất trắng, không phải kiểu trắng trong yếu đuối, mà là trắng một cách hài hoà, và rắn chắc. Cậu rất sợ đứng cạnh anh ta, một người cao 1m85 như cậu lại cảm thấy bản thân nhỏ bé, yếu đuối. Mew là một người duy nhất làm cậu cảm thấy ngại. Một thằng con trai từng học trường nam sinh tiếp xúc qua biết bao nhiêu người chưa bao giờ biết ngại, hôm nay lại đi ngại với anh ta, nếu nói ra không bị cười chết à... </p><p>-Tổng giám đốc, không phải anh kêu tôi đến công ty sao? Sao anh lại đến đây rồi_ Nghĩ gì thì nghĩ nhưng Mew đã đi đến trước mắt rồi. Ứng phó trước đã. </p><p>- Tiện đường. Đi thôi_ Mew nhìn Gulf. Hai tay anh đút vào túi quần. Vừa nói xong lại xoay người bước đi. </p><p>Anh ta có nên tiện đường như vậy không? Tổng giám đốc à.. Tôi biết ơn anh. Nhưng tôi thật sự không hiểu là anh muốn biểu đạt cái gì. Đừng làm vậy tôi sẽ nghĩ là anh muốn ăn tôi đó..... </p><p>Gulf hít một hơi thật sâu. Đè nén cảm xúc bất thường của cậu lại và cũng bước theo Mew lên xe. </p><p>***********************</p><p>Ngồi vào xe.</p><p>Không khí trong xe đúng là dễ chịu, điều hòa trên xe vẫn mở. Không khí có mùi gỗ mộc nam tính, chứ không phải mùi nước hoa nồng nặc như những người khác. </p><p>Gulf không thích nước hoa. Thường khi ra đường cậu chỉ xông quần áo bằng hương liệu để không có mùi khó chịu, và còn dễ ngửi. Cũng may là Tổng giám đốc không sử dụng nước hoa, nếu không ngày nào cũng đi cùng thì cậu nên đi khám bác sĩ vì ung thư mũi. Nói thật, với người yêu thích tự nhiên như cậu thì mùi gỗ mộc ít ai có được, 1 là cũng xông hương như cậu thường làm, 2 là từ cơ thể. Nhưng hương, loại này cực kì mắc, cực kì khó điều chế. Thật không muốn nghĩ tới con số khi mua nó. </p><p>Bỗng nhiên...</p><p>Khuôn mặt Mew phóng đại trước mặt cậu. </p><p>A....</p><p>Cậu chỉ cần nhích tới chút nữa thì môi chạm môi đó. Mặt cậu bây giờ nóng bừng bừng, hai tai chắc đã đỏ lên rồi. </p><p>Mew nhìn Gulf. Bao lâu rồi anh chưa được nhìn Gulf gần như vậy. Anh thật sự là đang kiềm nén lại cảm xúc muốn đè cậu ra tại đây mà hung hăn hôn để bù lại những ngày tháng kia. </p><p>- Ngại à... Tôi cũng có ăn cậu được đâu. Sau này nhớ thắt dây an toàn._ Mew mỉm cười. Đưa tay ra gài dây lại cho Gulf. Rồi ngồi thẳng lên khởi động xe. </p><p>Nhìn nụ cười đó thật chướng mắt. Cậu xấu hổ tới nổi không ngẩng đầu lên được đây, còn ở đó cười nhạo cậu. Còn quá đáng hơn được nữa không? </p><p>Định cho xe chạy. Nhưng nhìn lại khuôn mặt tức nghẹn đó của Gulf anh lại không khống chế được mà đưa tay sờ đầu Gulf. Rồi mặc kệ ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của cậu, rút tay về lái xe, coi như chưa có gì xảy ra. Người sờ đầu Gulf yêu thương như vậy không phải Mew Suppasit. </p><p>Không phải chính cậu là người bị sờ đầu, thì đã bị dáng vẻ không màng thế sự của anh lừa rồi. Sao lại có người như vậy nhỉ???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bước Đầu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vì trái đất tròn, nên những người yêu nhau sẽ lại về với nhau. Rồi chợt nhận ra rằng, niềm tin và thực tế không giống nhau.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vì trái đất tròn, nên những người yêu nhau sẽ lại về với nhau. Rồi chợt nhận ra rằng, niềm tin và thực tế không giống nhau.</p><p>********</p><p>Không khí trong xe thật trầm lặng. Đến nỗi cậu còn nghe được tiếng tim đập rõ ràng bên tai. Bên ngoài xe cộ thi nhau mà chạy, dòng người cứ lướt qua bên cửa kính xe. Nếu không cậu còn tưởng thời gian đang bị dừng lại và mọi vật đứng im. Đưa mắt qua nhìn người đàn ông bên cạnh. Cánh tay trầm ổn giữ lấy vô lăng, ánh mắt chuyên chú, khuôn mặt góc cạnh rõ ràng, bờ môi mỏng đang mím lại thành một đường thẳng. Càng nhìn cậu cảm thấy tim mình đập lỡ một nhịp. </p><p>Giật mình với phản ứng của chính mình, Gulf nhanh chóng thu hồi ánh mắt, quay ra nhìn ra bên ngoài. Quyết định quay sang nhìn Mew khi nãy là sai lầm, không nên lập lại. </p><p>Tuy đang tập trung lái xe nhưng mọi cử chỉ của Gulf anh đều nhìn thấy nhưng vẫn giả vờ như bản thân không biết. Cái tên nhóc nghịch ngợm này nguyên tuần nay rất ngoan, không chống đối cũng không cãi lời. Anh nói gì cậu đều nghe theo. Như vậy đúng là rất tốt, nhưng anh sợ bản thân lại quên mất cái tính của cậu, mà để cậu chơi cho một vố thì không hay cho lắm. Anh cần phải tập trung để ứng phó với cậu sau này, nên không thể lơ là được. Mà hôm nay anh đang muốn cho Gulf một bất ngờ. Anh nghĩ từ hôm nay anh nên cẩn thận hơn với Gulf là được rồi.</p><p>**********</p><p>Xe dừng trước một quán ăn Trung nổi tiếng. Nơi đây được rất nhiều người giới thiệu vì mùi vị thơm ngon và phong cách trang trí đẹp, đồ ăn thuộc hàng mỹ vị. </p><p>Quán trang trí theo phong cách Trung Hoa, đèn lồng đỏ treo dọc 2 bên hành lang, ánh đèn vàng nhẹ nhàng, cùng những chữ Trung được vẽ khắp không gian quán. Nơi đây ăn uống sẽ chia theo phòng. Và có 3 loại phòng: Hồng Lưu (Vip), Sơn Lưu (Trung), Thủy Lưu (Thường). Tùy theo số lượng hay dạng khách hàng mà xếp phòng. </p><p>*********</p><p>Gulf vẫn giữ im lặng và chỉ việc đi theo Mew, những cái khác cậu không muốn quan tâm nữa.</p><p>- Không thắc mắc tại sao tôi đưa cậu tới đây à?_ Mew đợt nhiên dừng lại, xoay người. </p><p>Gulf nãy giờ cứ thất thần mà đi theo Mew. Đến khi anh dừng lại cậu không phản ứng kịp. </p><p>Mew nhanh tay giữ chặt tay Gulf, thuận tiện giữ lấy eo cậu, nếu cậu đi thêm bước nữa, anh chắc rằng cậu sẽ đụng vào người anh. </p><p>- Không thắc mắc._ Gulf nhìn anh. Đôi mắt chớp nhẹ. </p><p>Cậu thật sự không quan tâm mấy cái chuyện này đâu. Cậu lười để ý tới, 1 tuần làm con nai vàng là đủ rồi, không muốn giả vờ nữa. </p><p>- Không sợ tôi đem cậu đi bán à?_ Mew vẫn giữ chặt lấy eo Gulf. Giữ lâu vậy rồi mà Gulf cũng chẳng để ý và gạt tay anh ra. Thì anh cứ thuận theo tự nhiên vậy</p><p>- Tổng giám đốc à, anh bán tôi thì được bao nhiêu tiền chứ. Nên chắc anh sẽ không nỡ nhỉ??_ Gulf cười hì hì, tay còn giữ chặt lấy tay Mew. </p><p>Gulf à... Em đừng có ngơ như vậy được không? Là anh thôi, nếu là người khác em nghĩ em được yên ổn mà đứng đây nói cười kiểu bất cần như vậy được à?? </p><p>- À mà.. Anh buông tay ra đi._ Nói xong, Gulf nhích nhẹ người sang bên cạnh để tránh cái ôm của anh</p><p>Mew nhìn tay mình trống rỗng. Tuy hơi hụt hẫng nhưng phải biết chấp nhận. Bây giờ chưa phải lúc giữ lấy. Chờ sau này, anh sẽ khiến cậu chỉ muốn ở trong vòng tay của anh mà thôi. </p><p>Mew nhìn chăm chăm vào Gulf. Nhìn tới nỗi cậu ngại đỏ cả hai tai, đầu còn không dám ngẩng lên. </p><p>- Đi thôi. </p><p>Mew xoay người bước đi. </p><p>Gulf thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Ánh mắt của anh ta đáng sợ thật. Làm thần kinh của cậu không tiếp nhận nỗi. Thân là nhân viên còn cần tới anh ta nên cậu nhịn. </p><p>*******</p><p>Đi dọc theo dãy hành lang. Cuối cùng Mew cũng dừng lại trước cửa phòng Sơn Lưu. Không có gì bất ngờ cả.. Với thân phận của anh, dừng lại trước phòng Thủy Lưu mới là điên... </p><p>Nhân viên bên trong phòng như biết có người đứng trước cửa vậy,vừa đứng là cửa đã mở ra.</p><p>- Mời vào_ Nhân viên cung kính cúi đầu, tay đưa ra làm động tác mời. </p><p>Bước vào bên trong. Trang trí như đang được bước vào hoàng cung vậy, phải nói là hoành tráng, sang trọng và cổ kính. </p><p>Nói về cái rèm cửa thôi cũng đã 2 nghìn bath rồi. </p><p>Gulf đưa mắt nhìn về phía bàn ăn. Nơi đó có 4 người đang ngồi. 2 nam 2 nữ. Cả 4 người đều đã đứng tuổi rồi. Sao cậu cảm thấy họ quen mắt thế nhỉ.... </p><p>Sao có thể chứ....... </p><p>Gulf đưa mắt nhìn Mew đang đứng bên cạnh. </p><p>Anh ta đang cười với cậu. Chuyện này là sao? Ai lại nói cậu biết có được không..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Đạt Được Ý Định</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Duyên phận là một cuốn sách, nếu lật giở mà không để tâm sẽ bị lướt qua, đọc quá chăm chú sẽ khiến người ta rơi nước mắt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duyên phận là một cuốn sách, nếu lật giở mà không để tâm sẽ bị lướt qua, đọc quá chăm chú sẽ khiến người ta rơi nước mắt.</p><p>************</p><p>Khung cảnh này  thật chói mắt, nó đâm thẳng vào mắt G đến đau nhói. Khiến cậu phải nhắm nghiền mắt để ổn định lại cảm xúc. Mew đưa mắt nhìn Gulf. Khuôn mặt của cậu bây giờ thật sự mắc cười đó. Có cần phải phản ứng tới vậy không. </p><p>- Cha mẹ, cô chú...._ Mew đẩy nhẹ vai Gulf. Rồi bước lên trước cúi chào. </p><p>4 người đang nói chuyện hăng say bây giờ mới để ý tới sự hiện diện của Mew và Gulf. </p><p>- Hai đứa đến đây ngồi</p><p>Gulf đi đến và ngồi xuống. Đến bây giờ cậu vẫn còn ngơ ra và không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. </p><p>- Cha mẹ sao 2 người ở đây vậy?_ Gulf lấy lại bình tĩnh quay sang hỏi. </p><p>( giới thiệu chút cho mọi người dễ hình dung:<br/>    + Người đàn ông áo thun xám da ngâm ngồi kế bên Gulf là cha cậu ấy<br/>    + Người phụ nữ áo somi trắng váy đen dài đeo mắt kính là mẹ Gulf<br/>    + Người đàn ông áo thun trắng là cha Mew đeo kính<br/>    + Người phụ nữ đầm đen tóc ngắn là mẹ Mew) </p><p>- Mew... Con không nói với Gulf à?_ Người phụ nữ mặc đầm đen quay sang Mew hỏi. <br/>- Nãy con định nói. Nhưng em ấy không muốn biết nên đành chịu_ Mew nhún vai, ánh mắt vẫn nhìn chăm chăm Gulf kế bên. </p><p>- Không sao.. Bây giờ biết là được. Cô chú Purth vừa từ Anh về. Chắc lâu rồi không gặp nên con không nhớ._ Mẹ Gulf phất tay. Cười tươi nhìn Gulf. Ánh mắt bà tràn ngập yêu thương. </p><p>- Con chào cô chú._ Gulf miễn cưỡng nở nụ cười. </p><p>Trong đầu cậu bây giờ đang nổ ầm ầm. Cha mẹ cậu và cha mẹ Mew quen nhau. Vậy công việc cậu làm là cha cậu nói với cha Mew. Nên hôm đó mới kêu cậu lên phòng chỉ để hỏi câu đó. Cũng may.... Cậu còn tưởng Tổng giám đốc có giới hướng lệch lạc với cậu. 5555 cậu điên rồi. Bây giờ yên tâm được rồi. </p><p>*********</p><p>Buổi ăn này diễn ra coi như suông sẻ. Có đều lúc dùng cơm xong cha cậu lại quay sang nói chuyện với Mew. Ăn thì ăn thôi sao còn phải nói nhiều như vậy. Lỡ cha cậu nói ra những chuyện cậu không muốn người khác biết thì sao. Vậy sao này vào công ty còn dám nhìn mặt Mew được sao??? Thật muốn tách 2 người họ ra và kết thúc bữa ăn này. Nhưng không thể... </p><p>- Cám ơn con đã chiếu cố Gulf thời gian qua. Gia đình chú thương nó quá rồi, bây giờ để nó bên ngoài một mình thật không yên tâm. </p><p>- Không sao. Dù gì cũng quen biết, coi như thuận tiện._ Mew mỉm cười trả lời. Dáng vẻ thật sự đây chỉ là chuyện nhỏ. Nhưng ngón tay anh đang gõ từng nhịp trên mặt bàn. Nếu ai từng tiếp xúc với anh trong công việc thì sẽ biết khi anh làm động tác này có nghĩa là anh đang suy tính chuyện gì đó. </p><p>- Gulf nó chưa từng ở bên ngoài một mình. Cô chú thì cuối tuần này sẽ bay sang Ý để sống cùng chị gái nó. Làm phiền cháu mấy tháng nữa, được không?_ Cha Gulf thở dài. Nói câu nào cũng nhìn Gulf, từ nhỏ tới lớn chưa xa Gulf lần nào. Ông thật sự không nỡ đi. Tuy là con trai nhưng lại khiến ông lo lắng hơn đứa con gái bên Ý.</p><p>- Sắp tới cháu có dự án mới. Sợ là...._ Mew hơi nhíu mày. Giọng nói hơi ngập ngừng. <br/>Nếu nhìn kĩ sẽ thấy khoé môi anh hơi nhếch lên tạo độ cong nhẹ khó ai phát hiện ra được. </p><p>- Cha, con tự lo được. Đừng làm phiền người khác như vậy._ Gulf cầm lấy tay cha mình. Cậu không nhịn được nữa rồi. </p><p>Bây giờ mới biết nguyên tuần nay anh ta giám sát và quan tâm cậu như vậy là do cha cậu nhờ. Không hiểu sao cậu lại cảm thấy khó chịu khi biết điều này. Nhưng cậu thật không muốn cha mình nhờ vả anh ta như vậy. </p><p>- Không sao đâu Gulf. Mew nó cũng sống một mình. Hay là con dọn tới ở với nó để nó dễ chăm sóc con hơn đi. Cô chú cũng lo lắng cho con._ Mẹ Mew lên tiếng rồi. Mỗi lần bà nói đều đúng trọng tâm. Làm Mew như mở cờ trong bụng. Đúng thật là không ai hiểu con bằng mẹ cả. Nhờ mẹ mà anh đỡ đi thêm 1 bước nữa. </p><p>- Không ạ..._ Gulf nghe bà nói hai mắt trợn tròn, liên tục phất tay. </p><p>Làm sao có thể để cậu sống cùng anh ta được chứ. Vừa nghe bà nói xong gáy cậu liền lạnh đi, cảm thấy bầu không khí xung quanh như đóng băng, khiến cậu hít thở không thông. </p><p>- Không sao. Mew, mẹ bàn với cô chú rồi. Nếu con có dự án thì sẽ để Gulf đến nhà con ở. Con không được nói không đâu đó.</p><p>- Sao cũng được. Theo mẹ thôi_ Mew nhún nhún vai. Ngón tay vẫn gõ lên bàn, môi thì mỉm cười thoả mãn. Nhưng anh che giấu rất nhanh. </p><p>- Bây giờ con đưa Gulf về thu dọn để qua nhà con đi. Để lâu con lại quên. Mẹ thật không tin con. Nếu không phải mẹ không yên tâm về Gulf thì mẹ đã không cho dọn về với con rồi.</p><p>- Gulf, con nghe lời. Qua nhà Mew đi. Có nó chiếu cố cha mẹ yên tâm. Con muốn cha mẹ ở Ý với chị con còn phải lo được lo mất về con à._ Mẹ nắm lấy tay cậu. Vỗ nhẹ lên mu bàn tay. Ánh mắt bà tràn ngập sự lo lắng. </p><p>Nhưng họ đâu biết là đang là quyết định đưa Gulf vào hang hổ kkhông hơn không kém. </p><p>***********</p><p>Một đoạn đường từ nhà hàng về chung của nơi Gulf ở mất tận 30 phút nhưng đối với Gulf nó ngắn quá. Như đoạn thời gian mở đầu cho chuỗi ngày không bình yên của bản thân vậy. Cậu có nên chấp tay bái lạy trời đất để cậu bình an hay không. </p><p>- Vào nhà đi. Dọn những thứ cần thiết. Nhà tôi đầy đủ, không cần cậu phải chuyển luôn giường tivi gì theo đâu. Nhanh đi._ Giọng nói của Mew như không tình nguyện. Mày anh nhíu lại nhìn cử chỉ chậm chạp của Gulf. </p><p>Nói thật, không lẽ anh đem cậu về nhà rồi nhờ trợ lý qua dọn đồ chứ. Nhìn cậu đi, chậm chạp như vậy khi nào xong. </p><p>Gulf liếc mắt nhìn anh. Không hiểu sao nhìn dáng vẻ này của anh cậu lại khó chịu, muốn tiến lên mắng anh một trận. Có cần phải khó chịu vậy không chứ. Cậu cũng có đồ gì nhiều... Đáng ghét thật.. </p><p>- Chờ 15 phút đi Tổng giám đốc. Thân……<br/>Nói xong câu đó cậu đi thẳng lên lầu, mặc kệ Mew đứng dưới này. Ai kêu khó chịu với cậu, cậu không để ý nữa. </p><p>Nhìn dáng vẻ của Gulf, anh chợt bật cười. Đây mới là cậu đây, giả vờ ngoan ngoãn thì anh nhìn không quen cho lắm. Dù thế nào thì miễn là Gulf anh đều chấp nhận.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quen Thuộc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trái tim của con người có thể dễ dàng tha thứ nhưng riêng với người mình yêu lại đặc biệt hà khắc. Bởi vì quan tâm nên tàn nhẫn.</p><p>Đồ mi đã hết đêm nhưng chưa tàn - Truy Ức Niên Hoa</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trái tim của con người có thể dễ dàng tha thứ nhưng riêng với người mình yêu lại đặc biệt hà khắc. Bởi vì quan tâm nên tàn nhẫn.</p><p>Đồ mi đã hết đêm nhưng chưa tàn - Truy Ức Niên Hoa</p><p>******</p><p>Xe chạy vào gara. </p><p>Gulf nhìn quang cảnh xung quanh đây. Cậu thật sự bất ngờ. Trong tưởng tượng của cậu, anh ta phải ở trong một khu biệt thự riêng lập, với sân vườn thật lớn, thật nhiều người hầu. </p><p>Nhưng mà.... </p><p>Nơi đây như một khu biệt lập. An ninh nghiêm ngặt. Khi nãy khi xe đi vào, phải xuất trình giấy tờ và quét khuôn mặt mới được cho vào. Vậy thì ăn trộm hơi khó vào nhỉ. Rồi như người yêu muốn vào tìm thì sao???? Nhưng nơi này dùng để trốn thì chuẩn đấy. <br/>Các khu nhà chỉ cách nhau 1m. Nhưng chúng không giống nhau như những khu khác. Ở đây ai nhiều tiền hơn thì mua đất rộng hơn. Nhìn tổng thể không bị rối mắt <br/>mà chỉ thấy choáng ngợp bởi sự giàu có. </p><p>Và rồi xe cũng đi vào một căn nhà. Không lớn không nhỏ, nhìn thì cũng gọi là hàng trung, không lồng lộn cũng không đơn giản. Từ xa cậu đã thấy ngôi nhà này rất đẹp, không ngờ nó lại là nhà của anh ta. Kể ra thì mắt thẩm mỹ cũng tốt. Cậu sợ phải sống trong ngôi nhà mà nhìn như lâu đài, cậu luôn có cảm giác lạc lỏng và không được yên tâm khi ở trong những ngôi nhà to như vậy. Cũng may là anh ta không có sở thích phô trương độ giàu có ở chính căn nhà của mình. </p><p>*****</p><p>Mew lái xe xuống tầng hầm. </p><p>Vừa bước ra khỏi xe, Gulf vẫn cứ đứng đó. Đến lúc Mew đi được một đoạn phải quay lại vỗ vai cậu. </p><p>- Đi thôi._ Anh đút tay vào túi quần. Hất cằm. </p><p>Gulf hơi nhíu mày. Nhìn chằm chằm Mew. </p><p>- Nhanh đi tôi không có thời gian._ Nói xong anh quay người đi lên. Anh không tin lần này cậu không đi theo. </p><p>Gulf nhíu mày càng chặt hơn. Nhưng vẫn nhấc chân đi theo Mew lên nhà. </p><p>Ở tầng hầm cậu đã cảm thấy lạ. Bây giờ bước vào nhà cậu càng cảm thấy bất ngờ hơn. Thiết kế giống hệt căn nhà mà cậu đã thiết kế vào 2 năm trước. Căn nhà đó cậu muốn thiết kế để sau này kết hôn sẽ xây dựng. Khi nãy ở bên ngoài cậu đã thấy rất quen mắt, đến khi bước vào đây cậu mới nhớ ra, nơi đây thật sự giống. </p><p>Phòng khách được thiết kế đơn giản tạo cho người khác cảm giác ấm cúng. Ghế sofa màu nâu chocolate là điểm nhấn trong căn phòng này. Tivi là loại lớn cỡ tầm 70inch. Khi thiết kế, dụng ý của cậu là muốn cùng vợ mình khi rảnh rỗi ngồi xem phim ở đây. Nếu đã là ngày nghỉ thì nên tận hưởng, không muốn ra ngoài chen lấn với người ta. Dù gì cũng có tiền thì mua bản quyền về xem. Vừa tiện lợi vừa thoải mái. </p><p>Nếu đã giống thiết kế của cậu như vậy thì cậu muốn đi nhìn xem giống cỡ nào. Không quan tâm anh ta có nhìn thấy cậu đi lung tung hay không. </p><p>Gulf đi một mạch lên tầng 2. Mở cửa căn phòng cậu đã thiết kế làm phòng ngủ. </p><p>Thật giống... Giống từ thiết kế đến bố cục của căn nhà. Từ trong ra ngoài không khác gì cả. Có khác là khác những vật trang trí thường thường này thôi. <br/>Phòng ngủ cậu thiết kế màu trắng. Ga trải giường màu xám. Cậu thích nhất chính là nơi đây. Cảm giác thoải mái,yên tĩnh. Những nơi cậu thiết kế thường rất đơn giản, nhưng chủ yếu hiệu ứng cậu muốn chính là sự ấm cúng,thoải mái nhất có thể. Nên cậu muốn một cái giường kingsize. <br/>Đang chăm chú quan sát thì có một cánh tay gác lên vai cậu. Làm cậu giật bắn cả người. </p><p>- Anh muốn hù chết tôi à.</p><p>- Đừng đi lung tung._ Mew buông tay. Hơi khó chịu khi nói chuyện với Gulf. Vừa vào nhà đã chạy lung tung như vậy. Muốn biết cái gì thì cũng phải chờ anh chứ. </p><p>- Tôi muốn hỏi anh. Tại sao lại thiết kế căn nhà như vậy? </p><p>- Căn nhà thế nào?_ Mew tỏ vẻ không hiểu. Anh đưa mắt nhìn khắp căn phòng như muốn tìm kiếm sự khác lạ. </p><p>- Tại sao anh có bản thiết kế này?_ Gulf nắm lấy tay của anh siết chặt lại. </p><p>- Tôi thấy trên mạng. Cảm thấy thích thì chọn nó thôi. Tại sao tôi phải báo cáo với cậu chứ?_ Anh rút tay mình về. Lùi lại một bước. Anh hiểu tại sao cậu lại kích động như vậy nhưng anh phải làm như bản thân không biết. </p><p>- Đây là thiết kế của tôi. Chưa từng đưa lên mạng._ Gulf không tin được. Cậu chỉ lưu vào file trên máy tính. Chưa công bố ra ngoài bao giờ. Tại sao nó lại ở trên mạng. </p><p>- Là thiết kế của cậu? Cứ coi như có duyên đi. Đừng nghĩ nhiều làm gì. Lo xếp đồ vào đi. Tôi còn trống vài ngăn tủ. Cậu xếp vào đó. Tôi còn có việc.</p><p>- Khoan đã. Tại sao tôi phải xếp đồ ở đây? Nhà anh rộng như vậy không có phòng khách hay sao?_ Thấy anh định đi, Gulf liền vòng ra phía trước chặn đường. Cậu không tin cái nhà to như vậy lại chỉ có 1 cái phòng ngủ. </p><p>- Tôi không có ý định cho ai đến nhà nên chỉ có 1 phòng. Phòng khách tôi lấy làm phòng thể hình rồi. Cậu không muốn thì gọi cho cha cậu mà nói. Còn không thì lo xếp đồ đi._ Mew hơi lớn tiếng. Nó xong câu đó thì hùng hổ bước khỏi phòng. </p><p>Anh thật sự tức giận. Ở chung phòng với anh khó vậy sao? Cậu không muốn ở anh càng phải để cho cậu ở. Có muốn đi cũng không đi được. </p><p>Gulf nhìn đống hành lý dưới chân mà không biết làm sao. Ở cùng nhà cậu đã không tình nguyện rồi, bây giờ lại bắt ở cùng phòng ngủ cùng giường thì làm sao cậu có thể chịu được chứ. Bây giờ cậu có gọi cho cha cũng vô ích, ông ấy đã giao cậu đi rồi thì không có việc cậu không thích thì cha cậu sẽ đồng ý để cậu sống một mình, trong khi trong mắt cha cậu thì Mew là người tốt nhất. </p><p>Không muốn cũng phải ở. Thôi thì cứ cố mà ở, chờ tới khi cha mẹ cậu về thì cậu sẽ dọn ra. Bằng bất cứ giá nào. </p><p>*********</p><p>Xử lý công việc xong. Bước xuống tầng 1, anh đã bị mùi thơm làm hấp dẫn. Anh nhớ mình không mướn người làm mà.. Vậy mùi hương này... Không lẽ... </p><p>Anh nhanh chân bước xuống phòng bếp. </p><p>Điều đầu tiên anh thấy đó là dáng người cao gầy của người thanh niên. Lòng anh chợt ấm áp không thôi. Lâu vậy rồi anh mới biết cậu biết nấu ăn. </p><p>- Đến đây đi. Tôi sắp làm xong rồi._ Gulf quay đầu nhìn anh mỉm cười. Khi nãy cậu đã nghe thấy tiếng bước chân hối hả, đủ để biết là anh xuất hiện. </p><p>Nói xong Gulf quay lại tiếp tục công việc của mình. Cậu thấy mình ở nhờ nhà người ta dù thích hay không cũng phải làm gì đó. Tuy cậu không hay nấu ăn, nhưng cậu cũng biết nấu ăn, thì thôi biết món nào làm món đó. Coi như cám ơn anh ấy đã cho cậu ở nhờ. </p><p>Mew đi đến bên bàn ngồi xuống. Ánh mắt luôn nhìn về phía Gulf. Hình ảnh này anh luôn tưởng tượng, hôm nay đã thành sự thật rồi, không cần anh phải mơ mộng tưởng tượng nữa. Anh từng nghĩ sẽ có một ngày anh đi làm về, đi vào nhà sẽ thấy Gulf đang đứng nấu ăn chờ anh về. Bây giờ tuy tình cảm của Gulf anh chưa có được nhưng như vậy thật sự anh cảm thấy rất vui rồi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ấm Áp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tình yêu không nhất định phải oanh oanh liệt liệt, chân tình thường thường chậm rãi tích lũy ấp ủ lên men giữa từng giọt, từng giọt bình bình đạm đạm.</p><p>Cổ Đại Sinh Hoạt Ký Sự - Khúc Thủy Lâm Giang</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tình yêu không nhất định phải oanh oanh liệt liệt, chân tình thường thường chậm rãi tích lũy ấp ủ lên men giữa từng giọt, từng giọt bình bình đạm đạm.</p><p>Cổ Đại Sinh Hoạt Ký Sự - Khúc Thủy Lâm Giang</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Trên bàn ăn có tất cả 3 món: Thịt kho, canh cải, trứng chiên. Thật sự đơn giản. Nó như một bữa cơm gia đình bình thường ở những nhà dân bình thường ngoài kia. Nhưng lại làm lòng người ấm áp. </p><p>Mew nhìn bàn ăn, thật sự anh muốn khóc, nhưng cố kìm nén lại, anh không muốn hình ảnh Tổng tài của mình bị phá vỡ, bây giờ mà để cậu xem thường thì khả năng thành công của anh sẽ kém đi. Nó không như những món ăn mà anh ăn hàng ngày, nó là do cậu<br/>làm, dùng cả tâm huyết làm nên anh thấy chúng khác biệt. </p><p>- Ăn thử xem_ Gulf gắp một miếng thịt bỏ vào chén cơm của Mew. Ánh mắt long lanh nhìn vào Mew. Như con mèo nhỏ đang cầu sự vuốt ve. </p><p>Anh cầm đũa lên. Nếm thử miếng thịt Gulf gắp cho anh và một miếng cơm. Vừa cho vào miệng mắt anh đã sáng rỡ lên. </p><p>- Ngon lắm. Tôi còn tưởng con cưng như cậu thì không biết làm gì chứ. </p><p>- Mẹ tôi nấu ăn ngon. Nên tôi theo mẹ học vài món mà bản thân thích. Phòng khi ở một mình muốn ăn thì tự làm ăn. Còn phải làm cho vợ ăn nữa._ Gulf vừa nói vừa cười hì hì. Tay thì đang gắp một miếng ttrứng cho vào miệng. Cảm giác thật hưởng thụ. </p><p>Cậu cảm thấy thời gian theo mẹ học vài món thật có ý nghĩa. Có thể ăn món ăn do bản thân nấu đối với cậu là một điều hạnh phúc nhất. Dù không đẹp mắt như những món ăn nhà giàu, với cậu, thứ ngon nhất chính là món ăn gia đình đơn giản như thế này. </p><p>Mew dõi mắt nhìn theo từng cử chỉ của Gulf. Anh nhìn vào đôi mắt đen láy sâu thẳm đó, nó như chứa đựng cả một bầu trời, mỗi khi cậu nhìn anh, anh cảm thấy bản thân như bị nhấn chìm vào ánh mắt đó, mãi mãi không thoát ra được. Ánh mắt Gulf bây giờ anh thấy được sự thoả mãn và hạnh phúc nơi đó. </p><p>Những món ăn này đối với ai nó bình thường nhưng đối với anh nó còn hơn mỹ vị. Anh nghĩ mình nên đẩy nhanh kế hoạch "bắt vợ" rồi. Chờ đợi một chút nữa anh cũng tiếc. </p><p>Nguyên bữa cơm này, Gulf đa số là gắp cho anh. Số lần Mew chạm đũa vào đĩa đồ ăn ngoài kia đếm trên đầu ngón tay. Gulf gắp bao nhiêu anh ăn bấy nhiêu. </p><p>Cậu không hiểu sao cứ muốn gắp đồ ăn cho Mew. Muốn nghe anh ấy khen đồ ăn cậu nấu, và ăn thật nhiều. Cậu là người làm theo cảm xúc, cậu không muốn nghĩ tại sao lại làm như vậy, chỉ đơn giản là cậu muốn làm. </p><p>- Sau này, có thể làm phiền cậu làm cơm không?_ Mew buông chén cơm đã ăn xong xuống. Ngước mắt nhìn Gulf. Anh thật muốn ăn. Muốn mỗi khi xuống bếp đều sẽ thấy đồ ăn mà Gulf đã chuẩn bị cho anh.</p><p>- Được.. Dù sao tôi cũng rảnh hơn anh_ Gulf mỉm cười gật đầu. Nụ cười của cậu như ánh mặt trời. Nó chiếu vào mắt Mew có chút đau.</p><p>- Để tôi giúp_ Mew đứng lên sắp xếp chén đĩa trên bàn mang tới nơi rửa. </p><p>Gulf rửa, Mew giúp xếp lên kệ. Nhìn hình ảnh này như một gia đình hạnh phúc. Như hai vợ chồng giúp nhau công việc nhà vậy. </p><p>Gulf có thể cao hơn Mew nhưng bây giờ nhìn lại cảm thấy cậu thật nhỏ bé khi đứng cạnh Mew. Như người vợ nhỏ bên cạnh chồng vậy. </p><p>***************</p><p>Tiếng nước róc rách chảy trong phòng tắm. Như một bản nhạc đệm êm ái sau một ngày làm việc vất vả. Ánh đèn vàng chiếu sáng cho căn phòng to lớn này, nhìn khung cảnh thật ấm cúng. Ngoài cửa sổ sát đất là một bầu trời đầy sao và yên tĩnh. Vì khu nhà này cách đô thị khá xa nên không có tiếng xe cộ đi lại ầm ĩ. Chỉ có thể từ cửa sổ nhìn ra thấy ánh đèn đô thị bé xíu phía xa kia. </p><p>Mew ngồi trên giường, nhìn cửa phòng tắm đang đóng lại kia mà lòng rạo rực không yên. Anh cảm thấy không nên chiều theo ý cậu mà lắp cửa phòng tắm mờ ảo như vậy. Nên để cửa kính trong suốt mới đúng. <br/>Cầm cuốn sách trong tay mà anh chưa thể đọc được chữ nào. Mới nhiêu đây anh đã muốn không kìm được rồi, mấy ngày sau anh phải sống thế nào đây. </p><p>Cạch..... </p><p>Cửa phòng tắm mở ra. Gulf mặc một cái áo thun với boxer màu xám. Cậu vừa đi vừa cầm khăn lau tóc. </p><p>Mew lúc này đang ngồi trên giường đọc sách. Anh đeo một cái kính. Cảm thấy anh bây giờ rất đẹp, yên tĩnh. Cậu bước đến ghế cạnh giường và ngồi xuống. </p><p>- Đến đây_ Đột nhiên, Mew lên tiếng. Ánh mắt anh chưa rời khỏi cuốn sách. Nhưng giọng nói lại khiến người khác không thể kháng cự mà chỉ biết làm theo. </p><p>Gulf như có ai kéo cậu đến bên cạnh anh vậy. Chân cậu không còn nghe theo cậu nữa rồi. Ngồi trên giường, không hiểu sao tim cậu lại đập nhanh liên hồi, có cảm giác như sắp nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực. </p><p>Mew nhích đến bên cạnh Gulf. Vịnh vai cậu nghiêng người đưa tay mở ngăn tủ lấy ra cái máy sấy. Cắm điện. </p><p>Anh nhẹ nhàng lướt qua mái tóc của cậu. Anh chỉ mở máy ở độ trung bình không quá nóng. Tóc cậu hơi khô, anh cũng nghe nói cậu thích đá bóng, tiếp xúc nhiều với ánh mặt trời, tóc sẽ không giữ được độ mượt và mềm. Nhưng anh thích tóc của cậu. </p><p>Gulf ngồi lặng ở đó, để mặc anh sấy khô tóc cho cậu. Gió từ máy sấy lướt qua mặt cậu, không biết có thổi vào mắt cậu hay không, cậu cảm nhận được nó rưng rưng rồi. Chính cậu cũng không hiểu tại sao lại như vậy. Cậu chỉ nhớ lúc 5 tuổi có một anh trai sấy tóc cho cậu, anh ấy cũng rất dịu dàng. Lúc đó còn nhỏ quá cậu không nhớ được chi tiết. Nhưng có câu nói khiến bây giờ nghĩ lại cậu cũng cảm thấy trẻ con đúng là ngốc "Sau này lớn, em muốn làm vợ anh". Không hiểu sao cậu có thể nói ra được câu như vậy nữa. </p><p>- Sao lại cười. </p><p>Gulf chớp mắt. Đầu hơi ngẩng lên nhìn anh. Mew chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ liếc mắt nhìn cậu một cái, rồi lại tiếp tục công việc trên tay. </p><p>- Không có gì. Chỉ đang nghĩ về chuyện lúc nhỏ. </p><p>- Xong rồi. Nên đi ngủ_ Mew cất máy vào ngăn tủ. Vỗ nhẹ lên giường nơi Gulf nằm. </p><p>Gulf nằm xuống theo lời anh. Không đôi co câu nào. Cậu cũng mệt. Hai thằng đàn ông nằm chung cũng không mất gì, tại sao phải sợ sệt như con gái. </p><p>Mew trở lại chỗ của mình. Tắt đèn. Căn phòng chìm trong bóng tối. Chỉ còn lại ánh sáng từ bên cửa sổ sát đất chiếu vào. </p><p>Vì đây là giường kingsize nên khoảng cách của hai người rất lớn. </p><p>Mew nhìn sang bên cạnh. Cảm thấy thật khó chịu khi nằm cùng giường mà phải cách nhau xa như vậy. Biết vậy anh đã kêu đổi giường nhỏ hơn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nụ Hôn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tôi yêu người ấy bằng thứ tình cảm chân thành nhất, chỉ cần người đó không buông tay thì dù trái đất này có ngừng quay tôi cũng không bao giờ buông tay người ấy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tôi yêu người ấy bằng thứ tình cảm chân thành nhất, chỉ cần người đó không buông tay thì dù trái đất này có ngừng quay tôi cũng không bao giờ buông tay người ấy.</p><p>*********</p><p>Đèn vừa tắt không gian chìm vào ánh sáng dịu nhẹ của đèn đường bên ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào. Không gian im ắng đến mức Gulf nghe tiếng thở của mình, cậu thấy trái tim mình đập thình thịch như nhảy khỏi lồng ngực. Cậu hơi nghiêng người nhìn sang phía Mew giữa cái ánh sáng mờ nhạt, đôi mắt M bừng lên đối diện cậu.  Trái tim cậu như muốn ngừng đập, máu nóng chạy thẳng lên tai dù không nhìn thấy cậu cũng biết tai mình đỏ rực như thế nào. Cậu luống cuống quay lưng lại phía Mew, mà ko biết rằng lúc này Mew đang khẽ cười vì phản ứng ngây thơ của cậu. Mew nhìn vào lưng Gulf. Bất giác đưa tay như muốn ôm G vào lòng. Đã từ rất lâu rồi anh thèm cảm giác được xiết lấy cơ thể mảnh khảnh của cậu bé khiến anh mất ăn mất ngủ vào lòng. Muốn khảm thật sâu hình ảnh mềm mại của G vào cơ thể của anh để thỏa nổi nhớ mong bao ngày...</p><p>Mew nhích lại gần bên Gulf. Đưa tay lật người cậu lại. Mew lật người lại nằm lên người cậu. <br/>Gulf vùng vẫy muốn thoát khỏi vòng tay Mew. Nhưng không hiểu sao, dù cậu có làm thế nào cũng không thoát ra được. Cậu yếu như vậy sao... </p><p>- Anh làm gì vậy.. Buông ra đi. </p><p>Mew vuốt tóc Gulf. Ánh mắt anh dịu dàng lướt trên khuôn mặt cậu. Ánh mắt anh như phát hoạ ngũ quan của cậu vậy. Anh chỉ muốn khắc sâu khuôn mặt này vào tâm trí của anh thôi. Anh thật sự rất muốn từ từ điều chỉnh cảm xúc của cậu, nhưng thật sự anh không kiềm chế nổi bản thân mình. Anh đã dặn bản thân rằng không được làm cậu sợ, chuyện gì cũng phải có trước có sau. Nhưng anh không thể... </p><p>Gulf không thể thoát ra được. Cậu từ bỏ việc vùng vẫy vô ích của bản thân mình. Cậu bị đôi mắt của anh làm mê đắm. Ánh mắt này như đang chứa đựng cả một bầu trời sao, lôi cuốn con người ta đắm chìm vào đó. Cậu còn thấy được thân ảnh của chính cậu. Rõ từng ánh mắt đến cử chỉ, trong mắt anh chỉ có mình cậu mà thôi. </p><p>Mew cúi đầu xuống. Tay anh để lên mặt cậu, giữ không cho cậu quay đầu. Môi anh chậm rãi chạm lên môi cậu. Nụ hôn đầy bất ngờ, anh như muốn nuốt luôn cậu vào bụng vậy. Cậu không tránh được cái hôn này của anh, nên bất đắc dĩ đón nhận nó. Anh cắn lấy môi cậu. </p><p>Aaaaaa.... </p><p>Mew nhân cơ hội đưa lưỡi vào trong khoang miệng cậu. Nó như con rắn linh hoạt chơi đùa trong miệng cậu, cuốn lấy lưỡi cậu. <br/>Bên tai bây giờ chỉ nghe được tiếng nước bọt giao nhau, đủ để biết anh hôn mãnh liệt cỡ nào. Cậu khẽ ưm hai tiếng, khiến cho nụ hôn của Mew càng mãnh liệt hơn. Siết lấy hơi thở của cậu trở nên khó khăn. Anh như muốn nghiền nắt môi cậu mới vừa lòng. </p><p>- Anh... Buông ra..._ Nhân lúc lưỡi anh đi ra ngoài, mơ hồ kháng cự. </p><p>Lưỡi anh lại một lần nữa đi vào. Tay anh siết chặt lấy Gulf như muốn khảm cậu vào trong người mình. </p><p>Gulf cảm thấy lưỡi và môi mình tê dại cả rồi. Muốn đẩy anh ra như cậu lại không còn sức nữa. </p><p>Nụ hôn của anh men dần xuống từ môi cằm xuống tới xương quai xanh. Mew đưa lưỡi liếm nhẹ nơi đó. Lưỡi anh men theo xương quai xanh rồi dừng lại nơi yết hầu của cậu. </p><p>Bỗng nhiên cậu thấy cổ mình đau nhói, cậu theo bản năng rên khẽ. </p><p>- Đau...... </p><p>Đầu óc Gulf bây giờ đã tỉnh táo phần nào. Nhìn xuống mái tóc của Mew. Không hiểu sao cậu lại không muốn đẩy anh ra. Đầu anh đang chôn ở cổ cậu điên cuồng để lại dấu. </p><p>- Đủ rồi.._ Gulf hạ quyết tâm dùng hết sức đẩy anh ra. </p><p>Gulf thở hỗn hễn nhìn Mew. Ánh mắt có thể giết người thì Mew đã chết lâu rồi. Mew không quan tâm ánh mắt đó của Gulf. Anh tiến tới ôm Gulf vào lòng. Mơ hồ siết chặt lại. Đầu anh chôn ở cổ Gulf, hít một hơi thật sâu để ghi nhớ mùi hương của cậu. Từ lâu rồi, anh rất muốn ôm chặt lấy cậu như vậy. Anh từng có suy nghĩ muốn nhốt cậu lại trong thế giới của mình, chỉ anh được nhìn thấy. Nhưng anh hiểu bản thân không được ích kỷ như vậy, anh không muốn cậu hận anh. </p><p>- Anh bị điên à.. Buông ra._ Gulf vùng vẩy muốn thoát ra. Càng làm anh càng siết chặt hơn. Đến eo cậu cũng phát đau. </p><p>- Em im lặng được không.... Tôi chỉ ôm em một chút thôi_ Mew thì thầm bên tai Gulf. Giọng anh như đang cầu xin cậu vậy. Cậu còn nghe được giọng mũi của anh bên tai. </p><p>Không hiểu sao khi anh nói như vậy, cậu lại ngoan ngoãn ngồi im để anh ôm. Cậu đau lòng. Tim cậu hơi nhói lên. Cậu thật sự cảm nhận được cảm xúc của anh, anh cần một bờ vai. Cậu muốn làm bờ vai đó. Cậu muốn làm người bên cạnh anh để anh chia sẻ nỗi lòng của mình, buồn vui của mình. Cậu muốn ích kỷ như vậy. Tay cậu như biết nỗi lòng của cậu, tự giác ôm lại anh. Vuốt ve tấm lưng vững chắc rộng lớn này. </p><p>Mew hơi sững người khi Gulf đáp trả lại anh.  Anh không tin được chuyện đang xảy ra. Anh cứ tưởng cậu sẽ mạnh mẽ đẩy anh ra như lúc nãy. Đến bây giờ anh cảm thấy bản thấy đã chọn đúng người, yêu đúng người, chờ đợi đúng người rồi. Lúc ở Anh, đêm nào anh cũng tự hỏi bản thân mình: Tại sao lại yêu người cùng giới? Tại sao anh lại lựa chọn một người sớm như vậy? Tại sao anh lại yêu một người sâu đậm như vậy?. Suốt mười mấy năm anh cứ dặn lòng mình đó chỉ là tình cảm lúc nhỏ thôi, không đáng để ý tới. Nhưng là chính bản thân anh sai lầm. Từ lúc đầu tiên nhìn thấy cậu ở sảnh công ty, anh đã biết anh không bước ra được nữa rồi. Anh đã không lừa mình dối người nữa được rồi. </p><p>Anh muốn từng bước từng bước đi vào thế giới của cậu. Nhưng dự tính của anh phải phá hủy hết vào giây phút này. Mười mấy năm không phải là thời gian ngắn. Đối với anh nó dài như tận mấy thế kỷ. Anh đã chiến đấu với thời gian, chiến đấu với cảm xúc của bản thân, chiến đấu với cả nỗi nhớ. Anh không có cảm giác với con gái, kể cả con trai cũng không. Thời gian đó anh đã thử quen với vài người, giới tính nào cũng có, nhưng anh không tìm được cảm xúc gì trên người bọn họ. Nói anh khốn nạn cũng được, anh chấp nhận. </p><p>- Được rồi... Tôi muốn đi ngủ. Anh buông ra được không?_ Gulf vỗ vỗ vai Mew. Nhẹ giọng nói bên tai anh. </p><p>Cậu buồn ngủ là thật đấy. Không có tâm tình ôm anh như vậy tới sáng đâu. Mai đi thực tập sẽ bị mệt chết. Có ai như cậu không? Bị người ta cường hôn còn phải đi ôm ấp an ủi người ta. Nói ra thì sẽ bị người ta nói ngu mất. Muốn gì thì cũng để từ từ được không? Cậu còn chưa xác định mình có thích con trai hay không hay là chỉ nhất thời bị lôi kéo thôi. </p><p>- Được... Tôi ôm em ngủ. </p><p>Nói rồi không đợi Gulf trả lời hay kháng cự. Anh ôm Gulf nằm xuống giường. Lật người ôm cậu vào lòng. Anh hôn nhẹ lên trán cậu. Nhắm mắt lại chìm vào giấc ngủ. </p><p>Gulf hơi hoảng khi thấy anh đè cậu xuống. Cậu định phản kháng thì chỉ thấy anh ôm cậu rồi hôn nhẹ lên trán. Đến khi cậu ngước mắt nhìn lên thì anh đã ngắm mắt lại. </p><p>Dưới ánh sáng mờ ảo này cậu nhìn thấy được cả hàng lông mi dài của anh. Cậu trông giống như cô vợ nhỏ nằm nép mình trong lòng chồng vậy. Gulf thở dài, mặc kệ cái ôm chặt này của anh mà chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cái gì cũng chỉ thể bỏ qua nhưng ngủ thì không thể được.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Anh Muốn Gì Ở Tôi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tình yêu không phải là những lời thề non hẹn biển, chỉ đơn giản là cùng nhau bình yên qua ngày.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tình yêu không phải là những lời thề non hẹn biển, chỉ đơn giản là cùng nhau bình yên qua ngày.</p><p>*************</p><p>Bước chân vào công ty Gulf nhanh chân đi đến nơi làm việc của mình. Cậu muốn lao vào công việc để quên đi chuyện xấu hổ đêm qua. Người ta say rượu làm càn. Còn cậu không say cũng để mặc cho Mew làm càn. Cậu muốn xoá bỏ kí ức đó khỏi đầu, sáng tỉnh dậy cậu thật muốn trốn mất vì xấu hổ. </p><p>Buổi sáng thức dậy cậu vẫn nằm trong lòng anh, được anh ôm chặt. Hình như từ lúc ngủ đến lúc thức dậy thì chỉ có một tư thế này không thay đổi chút gì cả. Gulf lúc đó định lén lút dậy rồi trốn đến công ty trước, nhưng vừa ngẩng đầu đã thấy ánh mắt sâu thẳm của anh. Anh đã thức lâu rồi nhưng vẫn ôm cậu như vậy không buông tay. Đến cả nói cậu cũng không biết phải nói cái gì. Nên cứ giương mắt nhìn anh. </p><p>- Dậy rồi thì đi làm. Trễ thì tôi sẽ trừ lương em._ Mew vỗ nhẹ vào má Gulf. </p><p>Còn dám doạ trừ lương cậu? Có cần quá đáng vậy không chứ? Cậu trừng mắt nhìn anh một lúc mới hùng hổ ngồi dậy, mắt cũng không thèm liếc anh. Một mạch đi vào nhà tắm. </p><p>Mew khẽ cười. Nụ cười của anh tươi sáng như ánh mặt trời đang lên ngoài kia. Khẽ lắc đầu. </p><p>- Dù có thế nào lương của em anh phải trả đủ. Doạ thôi mà đã khó chịu. </p><p>Nếu Gulf nghe anh nói câu này sẽ tức giận mà quát thẳng vào mặt anh rằng:"Doạ như vậy ai không tức, đừng có quá đáng vậy". Gulf đanh đá lắm, nhưng lúc vào công ty thì là ngoan hiền dễ bảo nên ai cũng nói tốt cho cậu. Mew muốn hỏi chuyện xấu của Gulf từ đồng nghiệp cũng hơi khó, hay nói xấu cậu thì cũng không ai tin. Gulf giỏi nhất là giả ngoan hiền, mọi người luôn bị cậu gạt cho hoàn toàn tin vào. Muốn nói cậu rất nghịch hay rất đáng ghét cũng không ai tin. Mew nghĩ, anh có nên lắp camera ở đây rồi chiếu cho mọi người xem không... </p><p>Lúc lên xe đến công ty Gulf cũng không để ý Mew. Vừa dừng xe lại đã đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài. Một câu nói hay chỉ nhìn anh thôi cũng không có. Anh cảm thấy mình hơi quá đáng rồi. </p><p>Nhìn bóng lưng Gulf mà anh chỉ biết lắc đầu.  Tối nay chắc phải dỗ cậu rồi. Anh thở dài chạy xe vào tầng hầm. Anh nên tập trung làm việc nhanh để tối về cùng Gulf. Anh nghĩ bản thân anh quá u mê rồi, chỉ một chuyện nhỏ cũng làm anh loạn hết lên. <br/>**************</p><p>Cả ngày hôm nay, Gulf cứ như người mất hồn.  Làm việc gì cũng có sai sót, cũng may mọi người trong phòng không hung dữ, nếu không cậu đã bị chửi cho chết rồi. Hình ảnh hôm qua cứ hiện ra trong đầu cậu, làm cách nào cũng không biến mất được. Cậu cứ tưởng cứ làm việc thì không nhớ tới chuyện gì nhưng càng làm thì hình ảnh đó càng hiện lên trong đầu. Cậu thật sự muốn chết. </p><p>Đến giờ tan tầm. Gulf định sẽ bắt taxi về. Cậu không muốn đi chung xe với Mew. Không muốn nhìn thấy anh ta được phút nào hay phút đó. Nhưng.... </p><p>Gulf thấy phía bên đường hình như là xe của Mew. Cậu đi dọc con đường để có thể nhìn được hình ảnh phía bên kia của chiếc xe. Mew và một con gái xinh đẹp đang nói chuyện. Cậu thấy hình như cô gái ấy đang níu kéo Mew. Không hiểu sao một lồng khí nóng bốc lên, cậu cảm thấy bản thân đang tức giận. Tối qua vừa hôn cậu, hôm nay đã ở ngoài đường níu kéo qua lại với cô gái khác. Gulf đi đến bên xe. </p><p>- Mew, anh đừng như vậy được không? Em từ Anh bay về đây chỉ để gặp anh, đến mời em ăn tối anh cũng không muốn. Anh ghét em đến vậy à?_ Cô gái đó nói bằng giọng nức nở. Gulf cảm thấy như cô sẽ khóc sau câu nói đó. </p><p>Nhìn kĩ dáng vóc cũng chuẩn. Vòng nào ra vòng đó. Eo thon đùi nhỏ.... Quả là cực phẩm... Khuôn mặt cũng không tệ chút nào, chỉ là mùi nước hoa nồng đến nổi cậu muốn ngất xỉu. Cậu nghĩ Mew thật dũng cảm khi có thể đứng cạnh cô gái đó lâu như vậy mà không bị hắt hơi. </p><p>- Elisa, tôi không kêu em đến Bangkok tìm tôi. Tại sao tôi phải chiêu đãi và tiếp đón em. Làm phiền tránh ra, tôi có việc_ Mew nhíu mày thật chặt, hất cánh tay đang bám víu lấy tay anh.</p><p>Phiền thật... Tại sao ngày xưa anh lại đi dây vào cô gái này không biết. Từ lúc chia tay là bám theo anh. Bây giờ tới Bangkok cũng không tha. Cứ như đĩa mà bám lấy anh không rời. </p><p>- Em... </p><p>- Mew... Em cứ tìm anh. Không ngờ anh ở đây_ Gulf thật không chịu nổi sự nhõng nhẽo của cô Elisa này. Da gà nổi thành tảng rồi. Không chờ cô nói xong cậu đã nhanh miệng giành nói trước rồi. </p><p>Gulf đứng che để Elisa không nhìn thấy để nháy mắt với Mew. Rồi đứng sát bên Mew. </p><p>- Anh xin lỗi... Vì có bạn tìm đến nên không đi tìm em._ Mew nhanh tay ôm lấy eo Gulf kéo sát vào người anh. Mỉm cười dịu dàng. </p><p>- Mew... Anh vẫn quen đàn ông sao? Anh đừng như vậy... Họ làm sao khiến anh thoải mái được chứ_ Elisa lớn tiếng nói. Ngon trỏ chỉ thẳng vào mặt Gulf. </p><p>- Chị gái... Tôi nghĩ chị nên nhìn lại.. Nếu không thoải mái thì chắc gì anh ấy chọn tôi mà không chọn chị._ Gulf, cậu thân là đàn ông con trai mà phải đi đôi co với chị em phụ nữ thì có hơi quá đáng. Nhưng nói chuyện còn chỉ thẳng vào mặt cậu như vậy thì dù có 10 người con gái trước mặt cậu cũng muốn đôi co. </p><p>Mew nghe Gulf nói thì mỉm cười. Khi anh thấy Elisa chỉ vào Gulf như vậy thì anh cũng đủ hiểu là Gulf sẽ nói cho tới cùng. Nếu lúc đầu Gulf chỉ định nói chuyện với anh rồi anh có cớ cắt đuôi, còn bây giờ thì.... Elisa, bắt cô từ Anh bay sang đây rồi, giờ còn bắt cô chịu đựng Gulf thì thật xin lỗi. </p><p>- Cậu.. Không biết xấu hổ.. Đã là con trai mà còn hạ mình dưới người khác mà còn dám lên giọng ở đây sao?_ Elisa cứ vậy mà nói. Cậu nghĩ cô sợ sao? Cô từng là chị đại trong trường không lẽ sợ một tên tép nhỏ này. </p><p>- Tôi nằm dưới nhưng tôi nằm dưới người tôi yêu. Còn chị.. Muốn nằm dưới còn không được...Tự cởi ra Mew cũng không muốn liếc mắt... Tại sao Mew chọn tôi để bay về Bangkok làm việc mà không chọn Anh để ở với chị và làm việc ở công ty lớn. Nói ra là tôi tốt hơn chị. Phiền chị đừng mặt dày quá đi theo người ta như vậy._ Gulf nói xong keo tay Mew lên xe. Mặc kệ cô ta có muốn nói gì hay không.... Nói chuyện với con gái hơi ngượng. Cảm thấy bản thân bắt nạt phái yếu nên cậu không muốn làm lớn. Như vậy là đủ rồi. </p><p>Mew khởi động xe chạy đi. Elisa sẽ không có gan bám vào xe. Càng không có gan chặn xe. Cô ta nhát... Khi nãy anh phải đợi Gulf nên không lên xe chạy đi, và còn do cô ta bám quá chặt. Muốn bứt cũng không ra. Nên anh mới phải dây dưa đến tận lúc đó. </p><p>Elisa trơ mắt nhìn chiếc Mescedes màu đen chạy đi. Cô xấu hổ... Mew thà chọn cậu ta để về đây cũng không chọn cô... Cô đã từng cởi đồ trước mặt Mew nhưng cả nhìn anh cũng không, lạnh nhạt cất bước đi. Elisa khóc nức nở nước mắt làm mờ cả tầm nhìn.. Người đi đường nhìn vào thật thê lương.. <br/>***********</p><p>Vào nhà... </p><p>Gulf chỉ liếc Mew đúng một cái rồi đi lên phòng. Mew chỉ biết đứng nhìn và lắc đầu... Rồi cũng đi theo cậu... Vào phòng thì nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy. Biết cậu đã đi tắm.. Mew cũng không biết phải làm gì, anh nhìn trái rồi nhìn phải, sau đó nhìn vào phòng tắm.. Rồi quyết định ra ngoài.. Anh cũng đi tắm rồi sẽ giải quyết với cậu sau... Tranh thủ chút thời gian ít ỏi này để dỗ dành cậu.. <br/>*****</p><p>Lúc Mew vào phòng thì thấy Gulf đang làm việc trên laptop. Anh đóng cửa lại rồi đi tới giường ngồi xuống bên cạnh Gulf. </p><p>- Hôm nay em sao vậy? Không vui??</p><p>Gulf vẫn cứ đánh máy, liếc cũng không liếc sang Mew bên cạnh. Tai giả ngơ mắt giả mù. </p><p>Mew nhìn dáng vẻ này của cậu thật sự không vui. Anh nhích lại kế bên cậu, rồi ôm cậu vào lòng. </p><p>- Buông ra... Tôi đang làm việc_ Gulf liếc nhìn sang Mew. Giọng nói của cậu lộ rõ vẻ khó chịu. </p><p>- Em nói là em bị làm sao đi.. Anh sẽ buông_ Mew dùng cằm cạ nhẹ vào hõm cổ Gulf. Làm cậu nhột đến co người lại. </p><p>- Không sao cả.. Buông ra được chưa vậy? </p><p>- Em nói dối.. Tôi không tin.. </p><p>- Bây giờ anh muốn tôi nói cái gì? Tôi phải khó chịu với anh về cô gái đó à?_ Gulf nhíu chặt chân mày, lớn tiếng nói. </p><p>- Tôi chỉ hỏi em khó chịu chuyện gì.. Cô gái đó?? Vậy em ghen à?_ Mew ôm siết lại. Hôn nhẹ lên má Gulf. </p><p>Gulf nghiêng mặt né cái hôn đó của anh. Cậu hơi giật mình khi nghe câu hỏi đó. Cậu có ghen không? Chính cậu còn không biết bản thân bị làm sao thì cậu biết trả lời anh thế nào... </p><p>- Mew... Anh đang muốn cái gì ở tôi vậy????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dạo Đầu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Duyên do trời định, phận do trời tạo nhưng hạnh phúc là do chính bản thân mình tạo ra.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duyên do trời định, phận do trời tạo nhưng hạnh phúc là do chính bản thân mình tạo ra. </p><p>**************</p><p>Người ta hay nói "Cơ hội là do ông trời tạo, còn nắm bắt được không là do mình"...</p><p>Mew cảm thấy câu đó rất hợp với anh bây giờ. Gulf vừa hỏi câu đó hai mắt anh lập tức sáng lên. Anh lúc này chỉ có một suy nghĩ "Ăn em". Anh đang kiềm chế bản thân lại. Anh sợ nói ra Gulf sẽ chạy ngay mà không chờ anh kịp phản ứng. </p><p>Gulf cứ nhìn Mew cảnh giác. Cậu có cảm giác Mew sẽ nhảy vào ăn thịt cậu chỉ trong một giây. Gulf chợt rùng mình. Cảm thấy suy nghĩ của bản thân thật đáng sợ. </p><p>- Em đoán xem. </p><p>Gulf bây giờ có thể dùng từ nổi điên để hình dung. Cậu chờ anh nãy giờ chỉ để nhận lại mấy chữ này đúng không? Cậu nghĩ Mew đang chọc gan cậu mà. Bây giờ cậu có thể nhào vào mà đánh cho anh một trận hay không? </p><p>- Tôi đoán được thì cần hỏi anh chắc.. Dư thừa. </p><p>- Tôi có nói ra rồi em có cho tôi làm không?_ Mew kề sát mặt vào Gulf. Môi hơi nhếch lên.</p><p>Nói thật, cậu đang muốn tát một cái thật mạnh vào khuôn mặt không đúng đắn của anh ngay bây giờ. Càng ngày cậu càng cảm thấy cảm giác mấy hôm nay là đúng. </p><p>- Anh đừng đùa nữa.. Không nói thì buông tay để tôi ngủ_ Gulf khó chịu cau chặt mày lại. Cảm thấy Mew thật đáng ghét, cậu không muốn nói chuyện với anh một câu nào nữa. Càng nói càng không vui. </p><p>- Làm người yêu tôi_ Mew càng ôm chặt hơn. Anh nghĩ thay vì nói "Ăn em" thì đổi câu khác cho nó tế nhị một chút. Phật nói "Không được hấp tấp". Nên anh nghĩ phải đi từ từ, chậm mà chắc. </p><p>- Anh... 2 thằng đàn ông lại kêu làm người yêu. Anh đang bị bệnh à_ Gulf vùng vẫy muốn tránh ra. Cậu cảm thấy anh thật sự có bệnh. Đang chơi trò gì không biết. </p><p>- Tình yêu không phân biệt giới tính. Thử làm người yêu tôi xem, em sẽ biết yêu tôi tốt hơn yêu con gái_ Cậu càng vùng vẫy Mew càng ôm chặt hơn. Anh nói xong lại hôn lên má Gulf. Khiến cậu quay sang liếc anh một cái thật đáng sợ. Anh thề nếu ánh mắt có thể giết người chắc anh đã bị cậu lăng trì lâu rồi. </p><p>- Đừng đùa nữa.. Tôi không khó chịu với anh nữa.. Buông ra đi. </p><p>- Tôi không đùa.. Cậu không tin thì chúng ta thử. Nếu không tốt như cậu quen con gái thì tôi sẽ không phiền cậu nữa.</p><p>Mew vừa nói vừa nhìn thái độ của Gulf. Anh nghĩ mình sắp thành công rồi. Nhìn ánh mắt Gulf có sự lay động. </p><p>Gulf rơi vào trầm tư. Cậu nhìn Mew chăm chăm. Thử cũng tốt, cậu cũng không mất gì. Nếu không tốt như Mew nói thì cậu được phép bỏ đi.. Như vậy cũng tốt, không cần sợ anh sẽ nhào dô ăn mất. Tình nguyện dâng lên còn hơn bị đánh úp. </p><p>- Được... Nếu tôi không thích anh không được ép tôi.</p><p>Mew mỉm cười. Hôn nhẹ lên cổ Gulf. Lúc hôn ai mà nhìn thấy được trong mắt anh lướt qua một tia gian xảo. Gulf à, mấy lời này em tin anh thì được, vì em có mất gì cũng là mất với anh. Nếu người ta nói vậy em cũng nghe thì em coi như xong. Gulf thật sự nghĩ nếu cậu nói không anh sẽ cho cậu đi thật.. Xin lỗi, đã vào tay anh muốn thoát ra hơi khó.. </p><p>- Được.. </p><p>- Đi ngủ được chứ?_ Gulf liếc mắt nhìn anh. Mặt hơi nghiêng sang phía bên kia, né tránh cái hôn của anh. </p><p>- Em chấp nhận mối quan hệ này rồi thì em nghĩ có nên ngủ sớm vậy hay không?_ Gulf càng né anh càng xáp vào. Cậu nghĩ cậu trốn được anh sao.. Cả đời này nếu anh không chấp nhận cậu cũng đừng mơ mà thoát ra được. </p><p>- Làm gì..._ Gulf hơi bất ngờ. Cậu tưởng xác định quan hệ thì sẽ buong ra để cậu đi ngủ. Anh còn định làm gì nữa.. </p><p>- Thì làm chuyện người yêu nên làm. Tôi sẽ cho em biết chuyện này làm với tôi sướng hơn hay với con gái sướng hơn.</p><p>Gulf chưa kịp kháng cự đã bị anh xoay người lại. Cướp đi hơi thở của cậu. </p><p>Hôm nay anh hôn rất dịu dàng, không mãnh liệt như lần trước. Mew nhẹ nhàng cạy răng cậu ra, đưa lưỡi vào trong để cuốn lấy lưỡi cậu. Chậm rãi nhấm nháp hương vị trong khoang miệng cậu. Gulf bất giác đưa tay vòng qua cổ anh. Cậu chỉ có một suy nghĩ trong đầu "Nếu đã chấp nhận thử thì đừng kháng cự". Nên cậu đã đáp trả lại nụ hôn của Mew. Môi lưỡi hoà quyện tạo nên âm thanh khiến người ta đỏ mặt. </p><p>Bàn tay Mew từ từ chui vào trong áo của Gulf. Đi dọc theo sống lưng rồi vòng qua ngực Gulf. Bàn tay anh nóng như muốn làm bỏng da thịt của cậu. </p><p>Gulf cảm thấy bản thân yếu thế, nên đã đưa tay chạm vào lồng ngực anh dưới lớp áo thun. Cậu cảm nhận được từng nhịp nhấp nhô lên xuống nơi đây, tay cậu như muốn bỏng rát vì nó. </p><p>Mew đột nhiên buông Gulf ra. Anh vươn tay cởi áo ra vứt xuống sàn, rồi cởi luôn cả áo Gulf. Một mảnh da thịt màu chocolate nâu ngọt ngào lộ ra dưới ánh đèn vàng mờ ảo của căn phòng. Vì ngượng nên đã đỏ một mảng nhìn cậu bây giờ rất sexy. Nói thật, còn sexy hơn cả những cô gái ngoài kia. </p><p>Mew hôn nhẹ lên trán trượt xuống mũi rồi môi, nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn đôi môi căng mọng mềm mại của Gulf. Rồi mới men theo cằm xuống yết hầu mà gặm cắn. Mew hết dùng lưỡi liếm rồi lại mút. </p><p>Đừng gặm nữa.. Đau.._ Gulf hơi đẩy đầu Mew ra. Giọng cậu như rên rỉ.. Như đang cầu người phạm tội. <br/>Ngoan nào…_ Mew hôn nhẹ lên môi cậu như trấn an. Rồi lại tiếp tục trượt xuống dưới. <br/>Mew dùng lưỡi thấm ướt từ yết hầu xuống xương quai xanh của cậu. Anh đẩy cậu nằm xuống giường, anh nằm phía trên. Ánh mắt anh nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt sáng như sao của cậu, rồi lại hôn lên môi Gulf, chơi đùa cùng với lưỡi cậu một lúc rồi mới tiếp tục lần mò xuống dưới. Lưỡi anh đi đến đâu, Gulf đều không khống chế nổi mà rùng mình. Đầu lưỡi anh trêu đùa đầu ngực cậu, khiến cậu không khống chế được mà rên khẽ. Gulf hơi đẩy đầu anh ra khỏi chỗ đó. Nhưng Mew bắt lấy tay cậu ngẩng đầu hôn nhẹ rồi đặt tay cậu sang một bên. Cúi đầu tiếp tục trêu chọc 2 đỉnh trước ngực Gulf khiến cậu thở gấp không ngừng, người cứ vặn vẹo không yên. Tay cậu khảm sâu vào tóc anh. </p><p>Mew bắt đầu trượt xuống phía dưới. Tới chỗ boxer anh hơi ngước mắt lên nhìn cậu. Chỉ thấy Gulf đang ngửa đầu lên thở dốc. Anh mỉm cười thoả mãn, rồi nhẹ nhàng kéo boxer xuống trước khi cậu kịp phản ứng. Đến khi Gulf nhận ra cũng không kịp nữa rồi. Cậu hơi xấu hổ muốn ngồi dậy nhưng lại bị Mew ấn xuống. Cậu cúi đầu nhìn thì chỉ thấy Mew đang nhìn nơi đó của cậu chăm chú, ánh mắt anh sáng như sao ngoài trời kia. Nói thật, cậu muốn tìm cái hố để chui xuống vì quá ngượng. </p><p>Mew cúi xuống liếm nhẹ nơi đỉnh đầu đang rỉ nước kia. Vị mặn mặn nhưng không gắt, nó khiến anh thèm thuồng. Thật muốn một ngụm nuốt vào trong bụng. Anh kiềm chế cảm giác muốn nuốt chửng này vào trong mà hả miệng ngậm vào. </p><p>Gulf cảm thấy bản thân bỗng chốc rơi vào một khoảng không ẩm ướt, khiến cậu rùng mình. Lưỡi Mew như con rắn lượn qua lượn lại trên nó. </p><p>Mew.. Đừng.. Không được..Ưm…_ Gulf lớn tiếng nói. Cậu không kiềm được tiếng rên của bản thân được. Nói thật kĩ thuật của Mew làm cậu muốn buông vũ khí đầu hàng ngay lập tức. <br/>Mew thấy được phản ứng của cậu liền biết cậu sắp tước vũ khí đầu hàng rồi. Anh gia tăng tốc độ lên xuống. </p><p>aaaa… <br/>Mew nhanh chóng lui ra.. Lấy tay thay miệng mà lên xuống. Chất lỏng đục màu trắng xuất ra, Mew lấy tay chặn lại để ra hết vào tay anh. Thương nhân làm gì cũng có mục đích… </p><p>Gulf thở hổn hển. Người cậu run lên vì thoả mãn. Chưa kịp bình ổn hơi thở thì Mew đã tiến tới cướp lấy hơi thở cậu lần nữa. Triền miên không dứt, Mew cứ tiến tới cướp lấy ý thức của cậu. </p><p>Mew thấy ánh mắt Gulf mơ màng, là biết cậu không tập trung chuyện khác được. Anh lần tay dính đầy dịch nhầy xuống dưới.. Xoa đều để bôi trơn nơi đó. Anh nhẹ nhàng cho 1 ngón tay vào trong, đẩy dịch vào vách tường căng chặt này. Phía trên anh vẫn cuồng nhiệt hôn Gulf để lấy đi sự chú ý của cậu. Mew hơi vươn tay lấy cái chai để trên đầu giường. Từ lúc cậu dọn vào đây anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn rồi. Vì không sớm cũng muộn cậu lọt vào tay anh thôi. </p><p>Thấy cũng vừa đủ rồi. Mew buông Gulf ra. Rồi liếm nhẹ vành tai cậu.. </p><p>Em thả lỏng.. Nếu không sẽ đau… Ngoan… _ Mew dịu giọng nói. Anh vỗ nhẹ vào đùi Gulf. Hôn lên vật tượng trưng đang ở trước mắt. <br/>Gulf nghe Mew nói, nhưng không biết anh muốn làm gì. Cậu chỉ biết thả lỏng người theo lời anh, rồi nằm ngửa mặt lên trời lấy lại bình tĩnh. Cậu chưa bao giờ thoải mái như vậy. Cậu đã từng quan hệ, từ hồi cấp 3 đến năm 3 đại học, nhưng kiểu chỉ làm cho có, cậu cũng không có cảm giác gì đặc biệt. Cậu nghĩ quan hệ cũng như ăn bánh uống nước, không có gì đặc biệt. Nhưng hôm nay, Mew như dẫn cậu vào một thế giới mới. Không biết tiếp theo ra sao, nhưng bây giờ cậu thoải mái thật sự. </p><p>Mew đổ một ít dầu ra đầu ngón tay, theo lối nhỏ khi nãy vừa mở đi vào. Nó kẹp chặt lấy ngón tay anh không một kẽ hở, anh cần phải mở rộng trước, nếu không anh sợ mình sẽ bị kẹp cho đứt, và anh sợ cậu sẽ không chịu nổi. Lối đi đã được bôi trơn hoàn hảo, Mew cho 2 ngón tay đi vào để mở rộng. </p><p>Đau.._ Gulf hơi nâng người lên để tránh tay của Mew đang ra vào. Cảm giác này thật không tốt xíu nào. <br/>Ngoan.. Thả lỏng sẽ không đau.._ 2 ngón tay vẫn đang mở rộng, Mew lên hôn nhẹ môi Gulf như trấn an. <br/>Gulf cố gắng hít sâu vào rồi thở ra, để cho bản thân không bị siết người lại căng chặt… </p><p>Tự nhiên cậu cảm thấy bản thân sai lầm rồi… Bây giờ không làm nữa có được không…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chậm Rãi Vào Tim Cậu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tất cả chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm!</p><p>Vui lòng không đăng lại truyện ở bất cứ đâu khi không có sự đồng ý của tác giả!</p><p>Please do not reup!</p><p>Tác giả: #Na. 🐬🐬</p><p>@MewGulfVNFCSubTeam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tôi yêu người ấy bằng thứ tình cảm chân thành nhất, chỉ cần người đó không buông tay thì dù trái đất này có ngừng quay tôi cũng không bao giờ buông tay người ấy.</p><p>***************</p><p>(Từ bây giờ mình chuyển thành xưng anh em nha mọi người, vì họ đã xác định sẽ quen nhau nên xưng anh em sẽ hợp hơn, và ngọt hơn) </p><p>**************</p><p>Đôi chân Gulf thon dài như con gái, có sự rắn chắc của dân đá bóng. Mew vừa dùng hai ngón tay mở rộng lối vào, tay còn lại vuốt ve theo đôi chân thon dài này. </p><p>Nơi tư mật của Gulf đã ướt đẫm, miệng huyệt đã rộng mở đủ để anh vào được. Anh mỉm cười ngước mắt lên nhìn cậu. </p><p>Em đã sẵn sàng rồi. </p><p>Gulf ngượng đỏ cả mặt. Tai cũng đã đỏ lên rồi. Cậu quay đầu không dám nhìn mặt anh. Mew nhanh tay giữ lấy mặt Gulf để cậu đối mặt với anh. Mew hôn nhẹ môi Gulf, rồi lướt xuống cổ chôn đầu ở đó. Gulf cảm thấy cảm giác nhói lên vừa nãy chưa tan hết, bây giờ lại tăng thêm. Không cần nhìn cậu cũng biết cổ và ngực đầy dấu đỏ rồi. Dưới chân là vật cứng chà xát khiến cậu phát đau, cảm thấy làn da phía dưới sắp bốc lửa. Cậu thừa biết cái thứ đang cạ vào cậu là gì… </p><p>Bỗng nhiên, tiếng nhạc chuông vang lên. Gulf giật mình tìm kiếm xung quanh. Đây không phải tiếng chuông điện thoại của cậu. </p><p>Mew.. Điện thoại anh kêu.. Đừng gặm nữa_ Gulf cố gắng nâng đầu anh lên. Giọng nói thều thào yếu ớt, càng khiến Mew đắm say hơn. </p><p>Không quan tâm.. _ Cả ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Gulf anh cũng không muốn. Bây giờ bắt anh nghe điện thoại có khác gì giết anh không chứ. </p><p>Tay Mew vẫn còn đang ra vào nơi bí ẩn kia, tốc độ ngón tay anh chậm rãi, nói thật, nó khiến người ta phát điên. Làm cho cậu thở gấp liên tục. </p><p>Gulf cảm thấy quá sự chịu đựng của bản thân rồi, cậu giơ tay ra định nắm lấy ga giường để kiềm nén bản thân, nhưng lại chạm phải cái điện thoại đang reo. Tiếng nhạc chuông dừng lại, Gulf tưởng nó đã ngưng nhưng cậu lại nghe tiếng nói vọng ra từ điện thoại. Hoảng sợ cậu liền đưa tay kéo Mew lên. <br/>Điện thoại… Tôi lỡ bấm nhận rồi_ Gulf thì thầm bên tai anh. Cậu bây giờ đang sợ mất mật đây. Nếu người khác biết thì cậu không biết nên làm gì cho phải. <br/>Mew liếc mắt nhìn Gulf lắc đầu. Cầm lấy điện thoại trên giường để lên tai. </p><p>Ai?_ Mew mở loa ngoài rồi để lên trên đầu giường. </p><p>Ánh mắt của Mew vẫn nhìn Gulf chăm chăm. Thật muốn giết chết cậu mà, lỡ tay mà cũng rất chuẩn xác. Thật muốn vỗ tay tuyên dương cậu. </p><p>Là mẹ… Làm gì mà đến mẹ cũng không biết.._ Giọng mẹ Mew khó chịu vang lên trong điện thoại. </p><p>Mew mỉm cười, kề sát tai Gulf thì thầm. </p><p>Em hay lắm… Cũng biết chọn người mà nhận điện thoại nhỉ..</p><p>Đừng.. Mẹ anh sẽ biết_ Gulf lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. Ngón tay anh không an phận mà cứ ra vào nơi đó không ngừng nghỉ. Khiến cậu sắp không chịu được mà bật ra tiếng rên rồi. </p><p>Con đang bận, không nhìn tên.._ Mew đổi giọng nghiêm túc để nói chuyện với mẹ. </p><p>Gulf sao rồi… Con không được ăn hiếp em nó đâu.. Cô chú Gom đã tin tưởng gửi Gulf thì con nhớ chăm sóc cho tốt vào_ Dù bà không biết Mew đang làm gì nhưng bà biết chắc chắn là làm chuyện không đúng đắn. Con bà thì bà chỉ cần nhìn ánh mắt thì đã biết nó nghĩ gì rồi. Bà mặc kệ lối sống của nó, nhưng Gulf thì vẫn phải lo. Nhưng bà đâu biết là Mew đang chăm sóc đặc biết cho Gulf. </p><p>Trong khi nghe mẹ anh nói. Mew rút ngón tay ra khỏi. Gulf thở hắt ra, cậu tưởng vậy là xong rồi. Nhưng Mew lại nâng chân cậu lên, lần tìm địa điểm rồi đâm mạnh vào. </p><p>A…Ưm..._ Gulf chưa chuẩn bị tinh thần đã bị anh đi vào, cậu thất thanh la lên.. Nhưng lại bị anh bịt miệng lại. </p><p>Trừng phạt cho sự ngơ của em. Còn dám nhận điện thoại trong lúc này nữa thì em xác định đi.._ Mew thì thầm bên tai Gulf. Anh chưa vội động. Chỉ cho vào rồi giữ nguyên như vậy. </p><p>Tiếng gì vậy Mew_ Mẹ Mew hơi giật mình khi nghe tiếng la.. Tuy rất ngắn nhưng bà vẫn để ý được. </p><p>Không có gì mẹ.. Gulf lỡ trượt chân thôi.. Con đi xem cậu ấy… Cúp máy đây_ Mew vừa nói xong liền bấm nút kết thúc. </p><p>Gulf khẽ rùng mình, cơ co thắt lại siết chặt vật cứng đang bên trong cơ thể. Cậu không cần nhìn bên ngoài, chỉ cần cảm nhận thì đủ biết của anh thế nào rồi. Nó căng chặt vách tường nơi hậu huyệt của cậu, khiến cậu hít thở cũng cảm thấy khó khăn. Cậu cảm thấy bên dưới đang rất ướt át. Gulf bám lấy vai anh, ép chặt người Mew xuống, cậu dâng tặng luôn bờ môi của mình cho anh. Mew bắt đầu nâng hông ra vào nơi hai người đang giao nhau. Môi lưỡi đan xen phát ra tiếng nước lanh lảnh, tràn ra khỏi miệng từ từ chảy xuống cằm rồi cổ. Sự tỉnh táo cuối cùng của Gulf đã bị cậu vứt ra sau đầu. Bây giờ cậu chỉ biết đắm chìm trong cảm xúc của bản thân. Mew buông môi cậu ra, kéo tay cậu đan chặt vào tay anh. Tốc độ ra vào càng lúc càng nhanh. </p><p>Chậm.. Chậm chút.. Em không chịu nổi_ Gulf thấp giọng thì thầm, đầu cậu lắc nguầy nguậy. </p><p>Đau à.._ Mew thả chậm tốc độ, đưa tay vén mấy sợi tóc đổ xuống trên mặt cậu sang một bên. </p><p>Ừm.._ Gulf chỉ trả lời bằng giọng mũi. </p><p>Mew vẫn ra vào, nhưng tốc độ không tới tấp như lúc nãy, cũng không chậm chạp làm người ta mất hứng. Ánh mắt Mew chưa dời đi khỏi Gulf bao giờ, cứ nhìn cậu như vậy. Anh không nghĩ anh và cậu sẽ đến với nhau nhanh như vậy. Bây giờ có được, anh cảm thấy bản thân như có được bầu trời vậy. Nếu ai hỏi anh Gulf là gì của anh? Anh sẽ trả lời "Gulf là cả thế giới của anh"... </p><p>Gulf chỉ có thể ôm chặt lấy bờ vai vững chắc của anh, hoặc là nắm lấy bàn tay to lớn ấm áp này để làm điểm tựa. Nhìn đến khuôn mặt này, Gulf cũng không hiểu tại sao bản thân lại cam tâm tình nguyện để anh chiếm hữu. </p><p>Bầu không khí trong phòng chỉ có tiếng thở dốc và tiếng gầm của hai người đàn ông đang vờn nhau trên giường. Hai con người đang dính chặt lấy nhau đến không thể tách rời. </p><p>Mew và Gulf buông thả bản thân đến phút cuối cùng. Anh cảm nhận được cậu sắp không chịu đựng được liền đẩy nhanh tốc độ. </p><p>Chờ anh.. Chúng ta cùng ra_ Mew nói nhỏ bên tai Gulf. Tốc độ nhanh đến nổi Gulf không thở được.. Cậu phải căng mình ra đón nhận nó. </p><p>Aaaaa…_ Tiếng gầm của hai người đàn ông vang lên cùng lúc. </p><p>Chất lỏng màu trắng dính trên bụng Gulf. Cậu thở hỗn hển vì mất sức. </p><p>Mew rút ra khỏi cơ thể Gulf. Chất lỏng màu trắng lúc Mew vừa rút ra là chảy ra lênh láng. Mew nhanh chóng lấy khăn tắm khi nãy của Gulf chặn lại.. Để không làm bẩn ga giường. </p><p> Khó chịu_ Gulf nằm im đó. Mắt nhìn Mew đang ngồi. Nhăn mặt tố cáo. </p><p>Thế nào… Đưa anh xem_ Mew vừa vứt cái khăn xuống đất là nghe được âm thanh trách móc của cậu. Mew ôm Gulf vào lòng, hôn nhẹ lên trán đầy cưng chiều. </p><p>Xem gì.. Em chỉ nói cảm giác trống trải thật khó chịu._ Gulf ngước mắt nhìn Mew. Nhún vai. </p><p>Từ từ sẽ quen.. Đi tắm.._ nói xong Mew bế ngang người Gulf bước vào nhà tắm.</p><p>1m82 bế 1m85 mà nhẹ như không.. Gulf ở bên Mew cảm giác thật nhỏ bé. Mew bế Gulf thật nhẹ nhàng, anh cảm thấy thời gian tập gym của bản thân thật có lợi, nếu không muốn bế cái tên này thật tốn sức nha. Mew bế Gulf đi thẳng vào phòng tắm, chính anh sẽ giúp cậu. Anh nghĩ cậu bây giờ chắc đã không còn sức để tự làm nữa rồi. </p><p>*************</p><p>Khi ánh sáng chiếu vào từ khung cửa sổ sát đất kia vào phòng, Mew đã thức giấc. Nhìn người anh đang ôm trong lòng, anh nở nụ cười thoả mãn. Hôm qua cũng như vậy, nhưng hôm nay anh lại cảm thấy niềm hạnh phúc dâng lên gấp 10 lần. Gulf bây giờ đã là của anh. Mười mấy năm của anh cũng có kết quả viên mãn rồi. Anh hôn nhẹ nơi trán Gulf. Trong đầu anh bây giờ vẫn còn hình ảnh tối qua cậu nằm dưới thân anh. Văng vẳng bên tai tiếng thở dốc và tiếng gầm của cậu. Anh cảm thấy mình lại có phản ứng rồi. Nếu cậu không phải lần đầu thì bây giờ chắc chắn đã chết với anh rồi. </p><p>Gulf bị cạ đến tỉnh. Vật cương cứng cứ cạ ngay bụng dưới của cậu đến khó chịu. Cậu mở mắt nhìn anh, thấy trong mắt anh chứa đầy dục vọng khiến cậu hơi hoảng. </p><p>Tiết chế.._ Gulf gằn giọng cảnh cáo Mew. Cái người đang dùng ánh mắt hổ báo nhìn cậu. </p><p>Anh mang em cất đi được không?_ Mew kề trán mình vào trán Gulf. Không đầu không cuối nói một câu như vậy. </p><p>Sao?_ Gulf nhướn mày tỏ vẻ không hiểu. </p><p>Sợ em đi mê hoặc lòng người.</p><p> Em là con trai thì mê hoặc được ai._ Gulf gõ nhẹ lên trán Mew như muốn thức tỉnh anh. </p><p>Mew thở dài, yên lặng nằm đó ôm lấy Gulf. Anh cảm thấy bản thân muốn độc chiếm Gulf rồi. </p><p>Anh không định đi làm à_ Gulf đập vào lưng anh. Hôm nay thứ 4 vẫn là ngày đi làm. Điều hành công ty như vậy là không được. </p><p>Mới 8 giờ.. Nằm chút nữa_ Mew nhẹ giọng nói. </p><p>Nụ cười của Mew bắt đầu thiếu đúng đắn. Anh nâng mặt Gulf lên áp môi vào. Nụ hôn của anh vô cùng dịu dàng. Anh chỉ nhấm nháp bên ngoài môi cậu. Không mãnh liệt như ngày đầu cũng không nồng cháy như đêm qua. Nó làm tim cậu đập thình thịch. Gulf cảm thấy Mew đang từ từ chiếm lấy trái tim cậu. Cậu không biết như vậy là tốt hay xấu nhưng cậu nghĩ nên thuận theo tự nhiên. Có trốn tránh cũng không được gì.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>